


The Need to be Loved

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy should know better than to get on his hands and knees for Draco Malfoy. Well, for Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need to be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Based on conversation between 0idontknow0 and mayfly_78 on LJ concerning an H/D/P threesome.

Percy really should know better. He is a professional, a Ministry man, respected _finally_ after years of pointed looks and snide comments. Percy should know better than to get on his hands and knees for Draco Malfoy. Well, for Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

\--

Malfoy and Harry are known to have an unconventional relationship. The fact they are dating was bizarre, in and of itself, so the leap from accepting that the Saviour of the World and the most glorified former Death Eater fuck to accepting that the Saviour of the World and the most glorified former Death Eater like to bring other people into their sex life is quite easy for most people in the Wizarding world. Accepting the relationship is not quite as easy for Percy as it is for everyone else. Percy makes a point of mentioning to his family at least once a week the oddity of the pairing, the baseness of their open relationship, or the uncivilized manner in which the duo proposition members of the community. He sends dirty looks at the pair during dinners at the Burrow and wrinkles his nose when they drunkenly kiss under the mistletoe. But then Percy goes home and barely makes it through the door to his flat before he stuffs his hand down his trousers and grasps his cock (he never wears pants around Harry and Draco; it is too restricting). He barely has to stroke - _one, two, three_ \- before he is coming, coming at the thought of the two men, Malfoy’s light hair brushing across Harry’s sweaty back as he pistons his hips into the round arse that Percy steals glances at…

He tells himself it is their fault. Their need for exhibition throws Percy over the edge, and no sane man would be able to handle it. But deep down, Percy knows he is _jealous_ of Malfoy and Harry. Jealous of a love so strong that other men, random flings, insane rows, punches, _nothing_ can break them apart. And Percy has no one.

\--

It is Harry who finally propositions him. It is a Sunday night at the Burrow, and Percy is chatting with his father about the latest transport protocols for returning illegal potions equipment when Ron spews potatoes and roast all over the table. Frowning at his younger brother, Percy inches away from the mess, almost missing the “I meant _Percy_ , you half-wits. Percy has a nice cock.”

Startled, Percy glances up and sees Malfoy looking annoyed as Harry sits next to him, body racking with laughter, fist pounding on the table. 

“Jesus, Draco. When did you see Percy’s cock?” Harry manages despite his laughter.

Percy, struggling to hide the tenting of his trousers, controls himself enough to chime in. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy, when did you see my cock?” _Merlin_ , he just said _cock_ in front of his _mother_.

Malfoy shrugs. “A while ago. When Harry and I stayed here for the hols, you took a shower at some ungodly hour as we were getting in. What did you need to do at four in the bloody morning the week before Christmas?”

Percy is not about to admit to finally getting out of bed after tossing and turning for hours, imagining the boys off dancing at some club. He had risen after wanking twice (twice!) and taken a cold shower, not even noticing Malfoy coming in and apparently perving at him.

“I do believe my scheduling is none of your business.”

Harry snorts. “Whatever, Percy. But if what Draco saw is true, you’re welcome to come join us tonight.” He throws as lascivious wink at Percy.

Percy quickly declines. “While I appreciate the offer, I’d prefer to not participate.”

Harry shrugs and returns to his dinner.

\--

Percy lies awake, staring at the ceiling. Malfoy and Harry are staying in the room above him. All he has to do is walk up one flight of stairs… But then what? Fuck the two of them? Together? He doesn’t want that. He can’t.

\--

Percy taps softly at the door. Tense moments pass, and then the door opens. Harry is standing in the doorway, dressed only in pants and rubbing sleep out of his eyes behind hastily adorned glasses. When he spots Percy, his eyes widen. He opens the door wider, and Percy walks in.

\--

Harry sits in a chair directly in front of Draco. His eyes are black with lust, the green almost lost as he watches Draco move slowly in and out of Percy. His hand is on his cock, stroking confidently as he dominates the room with his words alone.

“Faster.” His voice is lower than Percy has ever heard it, and Percy quickly tamps down any thoughts of this man as a former brother-in-law. He _needs_ this moment to stay pure. Malfoy obediently picks up the pace, and Percy is shoved violently into the chair he is holding onto, face crushing against the harsh wood, one solid comfort as the world around him shifts its paradigms so violently. 

“That’s it, baby. Keep going. Oh, _oh_ , Draco.” Harry’s voice cuts Percy. Even as he is being fucked, he is invisible. Any thoughts Percy had that a threesome would result in his being worshipped, adored, _loved_ fly away as Harry’s words spur Draco on and he comes with a disjointed “Harry!”

Despite everything, Percy comes.


End file.
